Eragon, The Rider with 2 Dragons
by hero of all
Summary: Eragon finds 2 stones in the forest, along with Brom's dead body, what does it all mean? Read Eragon's aventure to defeat Gallbatorix and learn what it's like to be a Dragon Riderand deal with two Dragons. Rated T. No slashes.


All rights to Christopher Paolini

Chapter one

Eragon was in the Spine, following the elusive buck that he had been on the trail for hours. As he saw it bending to take a drink on the opposite side of the clearing, he aimed and sighted with his long, wooden bow, and relaxed it as an explosion shook the clearing. The buck ran, scared from the explosion. The explosion had burned all life within 100 feet, and trees were toppling by the minute. Eragon looked into the ditch caused by the explosion and saw two stones. Both were perfectly crafted and about 10 pounds. One was bright blue with white veins from top to bottom. The other was the purest white he had ever seen, blinding and the same shape. He grumbled about lousing his buck, he only had 2 before winter actually commenced. As he stuffed the stones in his bag, he slung the bucks over his shoulder and started the long trek home. When he was about 3 leagues from Garrow's farm, his uncle that had taken him in when his mom left him there; he never knew or heard of his father. When he was just two leagues away, he found Brom, the old storyteller that was in their village of Cravahall. He had a face of sadness and determination. He had a sword, sharpest thing he'd ever seen and it was the same color as the blue stone. He picked up the sword; somehow he knew he would need it soon. After he got over the shock that Brom was dead, he ran as fast as he could to Horst's house, slammed open the door, pounded up the stairs and told Horst of what happened. He didn't tell him about the stones or sword, something kept his mouth from opening. When he went home that night, he told Garrow, his uncle and Roran, his cousin all what had happened. As he fell asleep, he heard squeaks coming from the stones as he picked up his hunting dagger and inched towards the dresser, his bare feet creaking on the cold, hard floor. When the sound didn't come again in a while he thought "It must've been my imagination." But then it happened again and a crack appeared at the top of the white egg, then another and another. A small scaly head appeared from the remains and it opened its mouth. Before he could decide what to do, a crack appeared on the blue stone and after a minute, the two creatures were out of the stones, making scratches in his furniture. "Hey" he protested as an inch deep mark appeared on his dresser. When the lizard things turned towards him, he knew that they were not lizards. The white one had a pair of wings bigger than its body. He hadn't noticed the wings until he uncurled the wings and spread them out and glided to the bed, right in front of him. He had heard the stories of dragons; he knew that if he touched one of them he would become one of the legendry riders. He put his hands out as the two dragons eagerly put their heads out. He still hesitated and the dragons, impatient with his hesitation, stretched out and their heads touched his hand. He felt an icy pain fly up through both of his arms and go throughout his whole being. He fell to the floor and laid there for a couple of minutes and then knew that he was a dragon rider. But in the stories, he had never heard of someone having TWO dragons. He picked up the shells and picked up the dragons and put them in his knapsack. After he'd slipped out through the back door with his bow and arrows along with Brom's sword he headed towards the spine, climbed a tree and left them in the tallest branch, hidden from view. He needed answers on why an old storyteller would have a sword. So he headed back to the village with a bunch of emotions and images that he didn't feel or see. After he lock picked the window he crept to his room, there he saw a staff and by it a map of Alasgaseia, showing everywhere on it. He didn't know how to read, but he took it with him. Next he saw some books that looked important and took that. He then saw a ring and a coin purse; he took everything that looked important. Next he saw pictures of dragons and brought those with him. After he picked up the stuff, he heard voices; one sounded like Sloan "Don't you think its odd that Eragon happened to find Brom all alone in the woods. The old storyteller couldn't get that far at that age. Eragon must've killed him, brought him to the spine and run to tell us, thinking he could get away with his murder." He continued "We should search Brom's house if anything relates to Eragon, we kill him."

Once Eragon had heard search, he was already out the window, locking it again and slipped back into Cravahall through an alleyway. He got some leather and arrows from the General goods shop and meat from Sloan's. He knew that no one could find him, Gallbatorix, his family, or the villagers. He knew that he would have to start living with the dragons away from everyone, somewhere even Gallbatorix wouldn't enter. That place would be the Spine. Rumor says Gallbatorix would never go back in their after lousing half his men without an explanation. As he slept by his dragons, which he determined that the white one male the female, he knew that there was no turning back, he was a dragon rider.

**AN**

**This is another one, I got my inspiration from the one when Eragon is turned into a dragon and the one when Eragon gets two female dragons. My next story will be my first crossover of the PJO series and the IC. Please read my other stories and tell me what you think, thank you. Also, if anyone wants to be someone that will check over my work, over all my stories, I will include you at the end of every chapter for helping me. PM me if you want to do that.**

**Thanks**


End file.
